Cameron Allen
First Middle Last (nickname) is Tree Hill's blah blah blah - this is where you put a brief description of who and what that person is and maybe highlight who they are and what they're up to now - for example if they are dating someone, link to that person's page by doing this First Last. Character history .]] Season 1 Peyton is the girlfriend of popular jock Nathan Scott, but they soon break up when Peyton reasons that their relationship is more about the "benefits" than love. In addition, she realizes that she does not want to be the star basketball player's girlfriend anymore. She has a romantic interest in her ex's brooding half brother, Lucas Scott. Through various interactions with Lucas, she finds that he is kind and thoughtful towards her, in contrast to Nathan's arrogant and cruel treatment of her. Lucas has had a huge childhood crush on the brooding teen and always dreamed that she would be his one day. Because of the encounters he has with his nemesis Nathan, Lucas and Peyton see each other more, soon after producing a spark between the two. However, at a party at Nathan's home, Peyton becomes scared and runs from Lucas after he admits his want and need for her; Lucas is left heartbroken and desperate. Later, at a frat party, Peyton meets up with a guy named Gabe who puts a date-rape drug in her drink. Peyton's best friend, Brooke, saves her right before she is about to be raped. Brooke then calls Lucas for help and Lucas takes care of her for the night. Oddly enough, Lucas and Brooke bond over taking care of a drugged Peyton. and Peyton kiss despite his relationship with Brooke. ]]Peyton later goes to visit Lucas and professes that she wants what he wants. But Peyton is too late; Brooke, who is already in the house, walks in on the two of them, wearing nothing but Lucas's sweatshirt (Peyton then knowing that the two are together). Lucas is then forced to make a decision, and chooses Brooke because he is afraid that Peyton will hurt him again. The two remain great friends, even as Brooke shows jealousy regarding their growing friendship. After taking a trip to see if Peyton's dad was killed during a storm while he was out at sea, an emotionally-wrecked Peyton kisses Lucas. The two lose themselves in heated passion and almost have sex, but Lucas's necklace, which Brooke had given him, gets caught in Peyton's hair and they soon stop what they are doing. On their way home, Peyton tells Lucas to bury what happened and that it did not mean anything. A disappointed Lucas asks if it really did not, with Peyton shortly after saying, "Of course it did." The two remain secret lovers, though no sex is involved, and they finally declare their love for each other. Stolen kisses are shared, but they know that it is wrong and that they should both tell Brooke. On the night that they decide to tell Brooke, Lucas gets into a car accident, which brings back painful memories for Peyton because her mother had died in a car crash. ends her friendship with Peyton. ]]Lucas subsequently goes into a coma. When Lucas finally comes home from the hospital, he breaks up with Brooke with an explanation of their relationship not being the best thing for right now. Peyton comes to comfort Lucas for his return, but soon avoids Lucas after realizing how much the breakup is hurting Brooke. Lucas, who feels he has to see Peyton, sneaks out of his house to go see her. As the two begin to talk, Lucas suddenly falls back on her bed with a high fever. Peyton calls Karen to meet the two at the hospital. But Brooke is with Karen at the time and goes to check on Lucas; she catches the two through Peyton's webcam being affectionate in more than just a friendly way, as a passionate kiss is shared between them. Lucas's computer is on, with Peyton's website up on his screen. Peyton ends their secret affair and explains that they are hurting Brooke too much, and says that she does not want to be "a bad person". Lucas is crushed, as well as Peyton. Later that night, Brooke stops by Peyton's and explains she saw her friend and her ex together. She breaks off their friendship. Lucas watches the event unravel on Peyton's webcam and Jenny off. ]]Peyton continues to avoid Lucas while Brooke continues to avoid Peyton. Brooke declares her friendship with Peyton to be over, but they soon bond over a cheerleading event in Charlotte. After that, Brooke shuns Peyton once again. Peyton begins spending more time with Luke's best friend, Haley James, and with Jake Jagielski, along with Jake's daughter, Jenny. Eventually her friendship with Lucas is slowly reformed, the two even attending a party together at Nathan's apartment. But at the party, Peyton and Nicki, Jake's ex and Jenny's mother, fight. Peyton realizes Nicki is the girl Lucas hooked up with at a bar, shortly after getting dumped by Peyton. Peyton is furious and feels betrayed, along with Brooke. This draws a wedge between Lucas and Peyton, but reconciles the friendship between Brooke and Peyton. The season ends with Peyton spending more time with Jake, and helping him escape from Nicki, who tries to take their daughter from Jake's grasp. Peyton's relationship with Lucas remains broken. Relationships *''Relationships'': Peyton Sawyer Scott/Relationships *''Family'': Peyton Sawyer Scott/Family Family Peyton was raised by Larry and Anna Sawyer in a loving and caring household. Tragically, when Peyton was 9 years old Anna died in a car accident, rushing to fetch Peyton from school. Anna's death devastated Peyton and she was left emotionally scarred by losing her mother at a young age. Larry was forced to raised Peyton as a single parent from there on, although due to his work Peyton was often alone and heavily depended on her best friend Brooke. At 17, Peyton discovered that she was adopted by her parents when her biological mother Ellie Harp came to Tree Hill to gain a relationship with Peyton. At first Peyton wanted nothing to do with Ellie but once she found out Ellie had cancer and was dying the two grow close and Peyton saw Ellie as her second mother. When Ellie passed away Peyton was hit hard especially since she had now lost both her mothers and just after she found Ellie. A few years later she meant her biological father Mick Wolf but the two had a rocky relationship and after meating Mick, Peyton realised the importance of Larry in her life. Through Mick Peyton has a half-brother Derek Sommers and while at the beginning of their relationship Derek wanted nothing to do with Peyton after her attack (by Ian) the two formed a close bond, with Derek acting as the protective older brother. Peyton then married Lucas Scott and gained a larger extended family although many of who she was already very close to for example her mother-in-law Karen Roe and sister-in-law Haley James Scott. And the two expanded their family with their daughter, Sawyer Brooke Scott. Romantic Life Leyton Trivia * Fact one * Fact two * Fact three